La encrucijada
by mr.bastian
Summary: Ocho años ya han pasado desde que Voldemort fue derrotado por Harry Potter, quien ahora vive felizmente con su esposa Ginny Weasley.Todos los viejos amigos en hogwarts han quedado en el pasado, pero una fiesta de reencuentro en hogwarts hara q tdo cambie
1. Capitulo I y II

Todos los personajes mencionados en esta historia. Pertenecen a la gran escritora Jk Rowling a quien admiro enormemente. Se q no escribo como ella, pero lo intento. Todo lo demas q aparecera ha salido de mi memoria. Este fic esta inspirado en la teleserie chilena "Alguien te mira".

CAPITULO I: "LA TARJETA DE INVITACION"

Era un día soleado en Londres, hace exactamente ocho años y medio que había salido de Hogwarts, la escuela de magia que lo hizo conocer un mundo totalmente nuevo para él. Su mundo, su verdadera identidad, su casa, para él, Hogwarts significaba mucho, gracias a ella logró derrotar al mago mas fuerte de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort, el derrotarlo para Harry significo fama, premios, reconocimientos por doquier en el mundo mágico, pero para él era mucho más, era el fin de todo el daño que Voldemort le había causado, la muerte de sus padres era un hecho que no podía olvidar y que solo luego de derrotarlo logro dejarlo en el pasado. Con Voldemort cayeron todos sus seguidores. Azkaban se lleno de Mortifagos, entre ellos Bellatrix Lestrange y Severus Snape quienes dieron muerte a dos seres importantes y muy queridos para Harry, su padrino Sirius y Dumbledore.

Luego de salir de Hogwarts para Harry la vida cambio radicalmente, inicialmente abandono Privet Drive para siempre y a sus tíos, se fue a vivir en un apartamento solo con su gran amigo Ron. Verdaderamente al salir de la escuela de magia Harry tenia un futuro totalmente incierto, no sabia a que dedicarse, muchas profesiones le llamaban su atención, pero luego de un tiempo de incertidumbre recibió un llamado del entrenador de la selección de quidditch de Inglaterra para contratarlo como buscador. Sin duda fueron los mejores años para Harry, todo estaba perfectamente para él, tenía un contrato indefinido con la selección de Inglaterra. Él había llevado a Inglaterra a la gloria ganando por dos veces consecutivas el mundial de quidditch, tenía el amor de su futura esposa Ginny Weasly, estaba pronto a casarse con ella, estaban planeando una boda inolvidable, se casarían junto con Ron y Hermione. Luego de esto, ambos se separaron ya que Ron se fue a vivir a Rumania con Hermione por razones de trabajo ya que decidió seguir el camino de su Hermano Charlie en el cuidado de dragones, desde ese entonces que Harry no veía a sus amigos, solo cartas de vez en cuando y nada más.

En cuanto se refiere a otros amigos que tuvo en Hogwarts no veía a nadie, ya que se encontraba siempre muy ocupado en entrenamientos y campeonatos, y cuando tenia tiempo libre estaba muy cansado, Ginny en cambio se veía muy seguido con Luna quien estaba comprometida a casarse con Neville quien se dedico a la Herbología.

Hace exactamente seis meses que Harry había recibido la noticia más linda que recordara en años, una noticia que lo haría formar una familia completa, un hijo.

Ginny se encontraba mas feliz que nunca, estaba muy ansiosa a la llegada de este nuevo ser que cambiaria su vida, pero a la vez se encontraba muy nerviosa y hablaba todo el tiempo con Molly, su mama para pedir consejos que la ayudaran en su estado.

Estaba mucho mas gorda de lo habitual, con Harry ya sabían que tendrían un hombrecito, aun no le tenían nombre pero pensaban constantemente en el.

Harry yacía en un sofá grande de color oliva, se encontraba leyendo un libro de quidditch que le había regalado su esposa para su cumpleaños.

Cuando una mujer de unos veintitrés años de cabello pelirrojo y embarazada, se asoma por la puerta de la cocina.

Harry mi vida el desayuno ya esta listo. Dijo en un tono dulce. El hombre reaccionando a las palabras de la mujer se paro del sofá, beso a su esposa y se sentó en la mesa que se hallaba dentro de la cocina, ella le sirvió una taza de café para él con tostadas y para ella solo leche.

Mi amor, esta delicioso. Dijo Harry.

Claro, si te lo hice con tanto amor, sabes me he sentido un poco mas rara últimamente con esto del embarazo.

¿Qué te pasa¿Te sientes bien?.Dijo Harry sobresaltado.

No nada, es que últimamente como que esta pateando seguidito, mira, mira, tócame la panza. En este mismo instante se esta moviendo. Dijo ella, él haciéndole caso la toco, y sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, la emoción de ser padre lo tenia muy sensible.

Si, míralo, es un ángel¿Qué querrá?. Dijo Harry.

Pues, yo creo que quiere decirnos que nos ama mucho, y que ya quiere salir de la guatita y que desea saber que nombre le queremos poner¿por cierto Harry ya pensaste en uno?.

Eh. Titubeo él. Bueno últimamente he estado muy ocupado entrenando para el próximo campeonato, que es el mes que viene, por lo que no he pensado en el nombre, pero si te urge mucho le ponemos "Quidditch" y listo. Dijo riéndose. Ambos se rieron hasta que ella interrumpió.

No seas tonto Harry como le vamos a poner "quidditch". Y nuevamente largo una risotada. Y de cariño le decimos "quidd". Acoto sonriendo.

No, mira ya hablando en serio, te queda aproximadamente dos meses y medio para que nazca y creo que es súper injusto que todavía no tenga nombre, y como no quiero ser egoísta, te propongo un trato. Ella intrigada se acerco más a él y levanto una ceja.

Bueno como yo he estado muy ocupado, no logro concentrarme para escoger dos nombres, así que tú escoges uno y yo otro, y ahí vemos, el mas bonito será el que ira primero y el otro le seguirá. Ella lo miro con una sonrisa enorme.

Me encanta Harry, creo que cada vez estoy más enamorada de ti, te amo. Ah por cierto hoy me toca control me deseas acompañar, hace tiempo que no vas conmigo. Harry con cara de tristeza respondio.

No sabes cuanto daría por hacerlo, pero no puedo, hoy tengo una reunión importantísima con la gente que dirige la selección, según ellos me darán una sorpresa muy grande, y luego tengo practica toda la tarde.

Bueno mi amor no importa le diré a Luna que me acompañe, a ella le encanta ir.

Se me hace tarde. Dijo Harry. Debo irme. Tomo su chaqueta, un bolso y salio de la casa, en su auto.

Ginny, estaba mas enamorada que nunca, y pensó en toda la mañana en cuanto le costo conquistar a Harry y creía que este hijo que viene sellaría para siempre su amor con él.

Tal como dijo Ginny, Luna la acompaño al medico, Harry aseguraba que con la experiencia que él tenia de vivir con muggles, los médicos eran mucho mejores que los mágicos por lo que Ginny se controlaba en una clínica muggle.

Su hijo, se encuentra muy bien, sra. Potter. Dijo el doctor.

Gracias, doctor. Ah tenia una pregunta que hacerle, últimamente se ha movido mucho¿no cree usted que se pueda estar sintiendo mal, necesitara algo?. El doctor lanzo una risotada dulce y respondio.

Se nota que eres primeriza, calma, calma jovencita, lo que te pasa es de lo mas normal, el que un bebe se mueva es símbolo de sanidad, no hay de que preocuparse, como consejo te digo que le pongas música de vez en cuando y le hables a menudo así él se sentirá mucho mas a gusto y cuando nazca te reconocerá fácilmente. Acoto sonriendo.

Ginny mucho mas calmada salio de la clínica e invito a Luna a almorzar a su casa, al llegar a esta la pelirroja sintió un gran antojo de comer pizza, por lo que agarro el teléfono y pidió una. Mientras la pizza llegaba a la casa Luna comenzó a hablar de los preparativos de su boda con Neville que seria para unos seis meses más.

Ginny todo va de maravilla, creo que Neville, es el hombre de mi vida, estoy muy ansiosa con todo esto por lo que yo y mi amor hemos decidido algo. Ginny la miro con cara de curiosidad.

Que tú y Harry sean nuestros padrinos de boda. Termino la rubia de decir, cuando sonó el timbre, la pizza había llegado y comenzaron a comer, Ginny acepto la propuesta de su amiga y solo faltaba la respuesta de Harry a quien le avisarían mas tarde, pero la pelirroja aseguraba un sí, de parte de su esposo, cuando ya acababan la pizza una lechuza color miel, entro por la ventana de la casa y Ginny se admiro mucho de ver que había llegado correo, tomo la carta y lanzo un grito de felicidad, ya que el sobre llevaba por remitentes a "Ronald y Hermione Weasly", lentamente abrió la carta y comenzó a leer en voz alta para que Luna quien también se encontraba impaciente escuchara.

"Queridos Harry y Ginny:

Primeramente quería saludarles con Ron, ojala que se encuentren bien, sobretodo tú Ginny ya que pronto vas a hacer mama, supongo que ya le tienen nombre a ese angelito.

Bueno hace tiempo que estamos incomunicados, ya que se que uds. Como nosotros han estado muy ocupados.

El motivo de nuestra carta, es avisarle, que luego nos dejaremos caer por allá, ya que Ron saldrá de vacaciones en dos semanas más, por un mes. Ojala que nos tengan muchas sorpresas que dar. No saben cuanto los hemos echado de menos, no hallamos la hora de que la llegada a Londres se acerque. Bueno Ginny, quiero que por favor des la noticia a todos nuestros amigos que iremos a Londres, y que nos tengan algo preparado, aunque se que han estado un poco incomunicados con todo el resto. Harry ojala que estés cada día superándote y seguir siendo el mejor buscador del mundo.

Besos, abrazos y felicidad les deseamos, yo y Ron estamos demasiado felices acá.

Adiós…

P.D.: Ron dice que le avises a Molly y Arthur de su llegada."

Ginny al igual que Luna se encontraron emocionadas por la noticia, la pelirroja le pidió ayuda a su amiga que por favor le ayudara a preparar algo para llegada de sus amigos.

La noche se aproximo muy luego, para Ginny había sido un día totalmente agotador se encontraba muy cansada, solo esperaba la llegada de su marido para ir a acostarse.

Cerca de las once de la noche Harry llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y Ginny lo estaba esperando, le dio un beso y le sirvió un plato de comida.

¿Qué tal tu día?. Pregunto ella.

Ya sabes, practica, practica y mas practica, la verdad es que estamos entrenando el doble, los irlandeses han renovado casi todo su equipo y se están preparando muy bien para el próximo campeonato ¿y el tuyo?. Acoto Harry.

El doctor, dijo que nuestro bebe estaba en perfectas condiciones, y que debía hablarle para que cuando nazca ya me reconozca. Termino diciendo cuando los dos al unísono interrumpen.

Tengo que darte buenas noticias. Los dos al mirarse se largaron a reír.

No, ya dime tu primero. Dijo Harry.

No, tú primero.

Si hay algo bueno y creo que es lo único que aprendí de los dursley es que las damas primero. Dijo con un aire de grandeza.

Bueno, hoy me llego una carta de Herms y Ron, vienen a Londres en dos semanas, por un mes, ya que Ron tiene vacaciones. Harry se alegro mucho, una sonrisa le apareció en su rostro.

Ojala que el tiempo se acelere, he echado mucho de menos a mis mejores amigos, creo que tendremos una infinidad de cosas para hablar con ambos, la noticia que yo tengo que darte, se refiere a la reunión que tuve hoy con los dirigentes de la selección. Me informaron que el entrenador ha renunciado y que era el ultimo campeonato que nos dirigía.

¿Te despidieron?. Dijo asustada.

Porque no me dejas terminar, siempre tan impaciente, y me dijeron que ellos pensaban que yo era el único que tenia la capacidad para guiar el equipo por lo que me ofrecieron el puesto.

¿Y aceptaste mi amor?.

Al principio no estaba convencido, pero luego y pensándolo mejor creo que es un giro, que necesito dar para madurar un poco mas, creo que mi padre se sentiría orgulloso por toda la evolución que he tenido estos veinticuatro años en el deporte que él amaba, pero este será el ultimo campeonato, que jugare en posición de buscador, por eso debo entrenar mucho mas duro, para dejar en gloria la selección, además tendré que buscar un buscador que tenga las capacidades necesarias de un ganador.

Estoy demasiada orgullosa de ti, recuerda esto serás el mejor entrenador que haya tenido Inglaterra.

Ahora estoy mucho mas contento, ya que mi despedida, Ron y Hermione la podrán presenciar acá, junto contigo y mi hijo.

Ah, por cierto hay que preparar algo para esperarlos, nos pidieron que por favor invitemos a todos nuestros amigos de Hogwarts por lo que Luna y yo nos encargaremos, hablando de Luna, ella y Neville dijeron si aceptábamos ser sus padrinos de boda, yo por mi parte dije que sí, solo faltas tú aunque le asegure que aceptarías.

Obvio que sí, Luna y Neville son uno de los amigos más constantes que hemos tenido en este tiempo. Término acotando Harry. Ambos se fueron a acostar, luego de estar con la luz apagada Harry se estaba quedando dormido, mientras que Ginny pensaba en el trato que hizo con Harry y el nombre que le darían a su hijo.

Sabes mi amor.

Que, que pasa. Dijo un poco dormido Harry.

Ya tengo el nombre que propondré yo.

Si¿Y cual será?. Dijo el joven.

Jacob, pienso que Jacob es un bello nombre para nuestro angelito.

Pues me parece estupendo, yo pensare el otro, hasta mañana. Y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Amanecía en Londres, y por fin era sábado, Harry no tendría que trabajar por lo pasaría todo el día con Ginny. Él se levanto muy temprano, y salio a trotar debía cuidar su cuerpo para el campeonato, al llegar se ducho y llevo desayuno a Ginny a su cuarto.

Ella se levanto y al llegar la tarde, decidieron y a comprar ropa para el bebe.

Estuvieron toda la tarde escogiendo tenidas para su hijo. Al llegar la casa Harry empezó a preparar a acondicionar el cuarto del bebe, por lo que contrato un diseñador que le dejaría la pieza hermosa.

Luego de un sábado ajetreado, ambos se sentaron a ver televisión, cuando nuevamente entro una lechuza dejando una carta.

Harry muy curioso la tomo, y Ginny coloco cara de intriga al ver la expresión de su marido.

Es de Hogwarts. Dijo él.

¿Hogwarts?.

Si, así es, que querrán, que yo sepa aquí ya nadie estudia allá.

Pero ábrela Harry o sino podríamos pasar toda la noche especulando.

Harry abrió la carta, tosió y comenzó a leer.

"Queridos ex alumnos de Hogwarts:

Les mandamos esta carta con motivo de invitarles a la fiesta de celebración para ex alumnos de la escuela que se llevara a cabo, el día 15 de Julio del año próximo. Esta celebración esta autorizada por su actual directora Minerva Mcgonagall, quien amablemente presto el castillo solo para los invitados. Podrán asistir todos los alumnos de la promoción del 97' y sus esposas.

Esto se realizara para los ex alumnos de Ravenclaw, Huffleppuf, Gryffindor y Slytherin esperando su asistencia

Se despiden cordialmente las organizadoras.

Padma y Pavarti Patil.

Guau!. Exclamo Ginny.

Que creativas, ese encuentro va ser pero genial¿Qué habrá sido de la vida de todos?, sinceramente vamos a tener la agenda muy ocupada por estos meses.

Siempre me cayeron bien, ellas. Harry tendremos que comprarnos la mejor tenida de la noche, deslumbraremos.

No seas tan vanidosa amor, siempre serás para mi la mas bella, ahora estamos a finales de Abril queda muy poco para el evento.

Luego de esta gran noticia, que sin duda la recibieron todos los ex compañeros que tuvo Harry, se quedaron dormidos. La vida marchaba perfecta para Harry, todo indicaba que estaba en sus mejores años. Solo deseaba que nada lo echara a perder.

CAPITULO II: "LA LLEGADA DE LOS SRES. WEASLEY"

Ya Ginny, la verdad es que se ha hecho un poco difícil contactar a todos. Dijo Luna, quien estaba con Ginny en su alcoba, yacidas en su cama, cada una con un cuaderno, una agenda telefónica y un teléfono. El sol ya se había escondido en todo Londres, habían pasado toda la tarde planeando la bienvenida de Hermione y Ron aunque no con muchos resultados.

¿Cómo? Luna pensé que ya habías hablado con todos ¿Qué te paso?. Dijo un poco enojada Ginny.

Mira te explico lo que pasa. Tenemos confirmada solo a tres personas: Neville, Seamus y Padma, a los demás no los he podido localizar, que están trabajando, no se encuentran en casa, o como el caso de Dean Thomas todavía no averiguo el teléfono, ni su nueva dirección.

Estamos muy atrasadas, la verdad es que nunca debimos haber perdido la comunicación con ellos, eran nuestros amigos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo fue siempre "palabras", creo que yo me he dejado estar, y ahora con mi estado, menos puedo andar visitando a todos casa por casa. Hablé con Fred y George, me dijeron que harán lo posible por asistir, la verdad es que con el éxito de "sortilegios Weasley", su agenda vive ocupada. El local que tenían les ha quedado pequeño, por lo que están buscando una sucursal, y tienen muchos pedido de los alrededores de Londres. Dijo orgullosa.

Bueno, anotemos los que nos falta llamar. Ginny tomo el cuaderno y comenzó a escribir. Pavartil. Dijo en voz alta.

Padma, me dio el numero y me dijo que la llamara. Miro su reloj. A esta hora.

Tomo el teléfono y llamo. Luego de unos cinco minutos de hablar, colgó.

¿Y?. Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

Lista, acepto encantada venir ¿Quién es el siguiente?.

Ginny vio el cuaderno y dijo. Dean.

Como te dije no tengo el numero. Acoto la rubia.

Pero, pregúntale a Neville, o Seamus, eran muy amigos ¿o no?.

Si pero tendría que ser para mañana ya, es muy tarde y a esta hora no lo encuentro.

Creo que no falta nadie mas, ya entonces pasemos a la otra parte ¿te parece?. Dijo Ginny.

¿Y Cho?. Respondio Luna.

¿No es que se fue de Inglaterra?.

Si, pero padma me dijo que viene en esta semana, con motivo de la reunión de ex alumnos.

¿Cómo?, ella era de otra promoción, que yo sepa no se ha casado ni con Dean, Malfoy, Crabbe ni Seamus.

Luna la interrumpió, porque tenia un sin fin de nombres para seguir dando.

Porque es muy amiga de Padma, nunca perdió la comunicación con ella. Aparte ella lo esta organizando con su hermana.

No, definitivamente no esta invitada, así que pasemos a lo que sigue. Respondio enfadada Ginny.

Pero, era nuestra amiga, perteneció al "ejercito". Aparte quieras o no, va estar en la fiesta y te la toparas igual en Hogwarts.

Tú sabes muy bien, porque no me agrada. Aparte no tiene créditos para estar en la bienvenida, nunca fue tan apegada ni a Hermione ni a Ron.

Cuando termino de hablar, se abrió la puerta del cuarto.

¿Quién no tiene crédito para asistir a la bienvenida?. Dijo Harry.

No te enseñaron a saludar. Dijo Ginny para desviar la pregunta de su esposo.

Hola amor, hola Luna ¿De quien hablaban?.

Eh, comenzaron a titubear ambas, hasta que Ginny finalmente hablo.

No nadie importante, alguien de quien seguramente no te querrás acordar. Respondio nerviosa Ginny, y haciéndole seña a su amiga quien también afirmo lo que decía la pelirroja. Harry puso una cara de no comprender nada.

¿Dónde lo realizaremos? Ya queda poco tiempo y solo tenemos invitados y nada mas. Termino por decir Luna, para romper el silencio que había en la habitación y espantar las dudas de Harry.

Que buena pregunta. Dijo Ginny, en símbolo de agradecimiento a su amiga por distraer a Harry. Mi amor que te parece que en nuestra casa.

No Ginny, es mejor arrendar un local, porque esta semana comienzan a acondicionar la pieza de nuestro bebe. Respondio Harry.

En realidad, yo me haré cargo de buscar el local. Dijo Luna.

Ya era tarde, a Harry no se le había olvidado de lo que estaban hablando Ginny y Luna. Le Dio una mirada de que despachara a Luna, pero Ginny lo ignoro, sabia perfectamente que Harry no era tonto y todavía le daba vuelta lo que había escuchado. Luna quien también lo miraba, se sintió muy incomoda porque se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Harry por lo que dijo.

Bueno Ginny, ya es tarde por lo que mañana hablamos, yo contactare a los que faltan y buscare un local grande.

Como quieras Luna, yo comprare lo necesario para ese día y adornare el local. Dijo Ginny sin ninguna otra opción. La rubia se despidió de sus amigos y Ginny antes de que Harry comenzara con el interrogatorio dijo.

Harry me traerías algo para el dolor de cabeza, estoy muy cansada, trabaje mucho hoy preparando la bienvenida.

Harry indignado, le tuvo que traer la pastilla, se la tomo y se quedo dormida. A él no le quedo otra opción que resignarse, ya que sabia que las rabias le hacían mal a su bebe.

La llegada de Ron y Hermione se acercaba, quedaban solo tres días para que descendieran del avión, y la bienvenida marchaba perfecta. Estaba confirmado que llegarían de noche, por lo que tendrían una velada inolvidable. Luna había arrendado un local cerca de donde vivía Ginny. Solo faltaba la decoración de este y la compra de lo que seria consumido. Ginny había perdido mucho tiempo en otras cosas dejando de lado sus labores, por lo que pidió a Luna que se encargara de adornar el local, para encargarse de ir a comprar. Harry por otro lado había tenido una semana totalmente agotadora, como dijo él se estaba esforzando el doble para el próximo campeonato y por conseguir el nuevo buscador que lo reemplazaría cuando el fuese el entrenador, llegaba todos los días cerca de la una de la madrugada, y se levantaba apenas se asomaba el sol en la ciudad. La comunicación con su esposa se había perdido totalmente con su esposa¿a quien no querían invitar? Era una pregunta que todavía daba vueltas en la cabeza de él. Por fin será sábado y no tendrá que ir a trabajar.

Hermione y Ron llegarían el Lunes, por lo que todos los presentes, ya habían cancelado sus panoramas para el otro día, y los que trabajaban pidieron permiso para no asistir.

Harry se levanto tarde. Decidió no ir a trotar, porque los entrenamientos en el equipo lo habían dejado totalmente exhausto, Ginny en cambio se levanto apenas se asomo el sol por su ventana, debería ir a comprar la comida para el lunes, camino rápidamente hacia la cocina, tomo un vaso de agua y preparo el desayuno para Harry en una bandeja para poder llevárselo a la cama, no veía literalmente a su esposo hace una semana y sabia que a él no se le había olvidado lo que escucho, ese día.

Entro despacio a la alcoba, Harry dormía como un verdadero tronco, estaba segura que aunque un camión le pasase por encima no lo sentiría, beso sus labios suavemente, él se coloco sus gafas rápidamente (seguramente con lo dormido que estaba veía muy borroso como para no conocer a Ginny) y al ver quien era, correspondió al beso.

Mi amor te traje desayuno. Dijo ella sutilmente.

Gracias amor¿por qué se debe este atributo?. Pregunto él curiosamente.

Porque soy tu señora, y debo atenderte, además sé que has tenido una semana agotadora. Aparte que tiene de malo regalonearte un poco?.

Harry al escucharla sonrió y bebió un poco de café, pensaba en hablar para romper el silencio aturdidor que llenaba la alcoba cuando ella nuevamente alzo la voz.

¿Qué vas a hacer para hoy?.

Bueno pienso descansar, pasar el día contigo y olvidarme del trabajo por unos momentos, pero¿a qué se debe la pregunta?. Dijo él curioso.

Como bien sabes, la bienvenida de Hermione y Ron esta muy cerca, y sabes que estoy a cargo de ir a comprar y pensaba hacerlo para hoy ¿me quieres acompañar?.

Que tramposa eres, sabia que este desayuno en mi cama era mucho mas que "Regaloneo", porque las mujeres son tan manipuladoras, pero los hombres somos los bobos que caemos ante sus encantos, por lo que acepto.

Ambos rieron, Ginny estaba feliz, porque con este hecho confirmaba que Harry había olvidado la conversación de ella y Luna.

A media tarde, cuando el sol pegaba fuertemente sobre la ciudad de Londres, los sres. Potter salieron de su casa para dirigirse a un supermercado para comprar.

Estaban como recién casados, totalmente enamorados, reían por cualquier cosa y verdaderamente parecían unos tontos jóvenes que recién habían hallado el amor, iban completamente distraídos, tanto así, que habían llegado a la caja a pagar, no teniendo nada en el carrito.

Luego de varios minutos de andar tonteando por el supermercado, Harry quedo como ido, muy pensativo iba guiando el carro, mientras que Ginny, echaba adentro lo que pillaba, sin darse cuenta de que Harry algo le pasaba.

Ginny, quiero preguntarte algo, que en verdad me ha tenido un poco mal estos últimos días, han pasado noches sin dormir pensando en esto y necesito decírtelo para poder descansar. Interrumpió él.

Ella evitándolo seguía echando cosas al carro, haciéndose la que no escuchaba mientras él seguía hablando.

Quiero que me digas sinceramente lo que me querías ocultar con Luna el otro día, por favor dime a quien no querías invitar?.

Sus sospechas eran ciertas, sabía a donde quería llegar Harry, mas siguió ignorándolo.

Ginebra Weasly! Me quieres tomar atención. Dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Mi amor no era nada importante que te deba mencionar, cosas de mujeres. Dijo nerviosa.

No me mientas, lo que mas odio es que me mientan y tu lo estas haciendo en este día, si nos casamos no debemos tener secretos, la confianza debe ser la base de nuestro amor, así que te doy una ultima oportunidad. ¿a quien no querías invitar?. Dijo enojado.

Huuuu Harry porque me pones en esta situación tan incomoda. Bramo ella.

¿Y?.

A la maldita Chang, a Cho Chang!. Dijo con un signo como si hubiese nombrado a su peor enemiga.

Eso era amor, porque dudas de mi?, porque te pones celosa?, quiero decirte que si me case contigo es porque a ti te amo, por favor deja el pasado atrás y vive el presente, esas escenas de celos no le hacen bien ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo. Acoto Harry.

Una de las virtudes que tenia Harry, era que siempre sabia decir las palabras correctas y dar los mejores consejos. Ginny al escucharlo lo abrazo fuertemente y sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Me lo prometes?. Dijo Sollozando.

Mi amor obvio que te lo prometo, ella para mi es como cualquier otra mujer, por favor no vuelvas a desconfiar de mi.

Ginny y Harry por fin habían descansado, la paz volvió a ambos, terminaron rápidamente de comprar, se fueron a la casa dejaron las cosas, y se dirigieron a un restaurante a comer.

Al llegar a su casa estaban muy cansados, se abrazaron y durmieron toda la noche.

El domingo fue otro día para descansar y estar juntos para los potter, quienes en la tarde decidieron ir a pasear al parque que estaba a la vuelta de su casa, al mismo tiempo en que descansaban, Luna terminaba de adornar el local en donde realizarían la bienvenida, solo le quedaban dos cosas: llamar a los invitados para confirmar su presencia e ir a casa de Ginny para buscar las cosas que degustarían en la noche. Ginny tenía una última labor y la más importante para que todo esto saliera a la perfección, llamar a Hermione y Ron para ver a que hora saldría su vuelo.

Hola Hermione?. Dijo Ginny con una voz temblorosa.

Si, Ginny eres tú, cierto?.

Como están?.

Muy bien, y como va todo por allá?.

Bien, te llamo para que me avises a que hora llegaran a Londres. Dijo la pelirroja.

Creo que a las ocho y media de la noche bajaremos del avión, estoy muy ansiosa de ver a todos y tocarte tu guatita, para sentir ese nuevo ser que llevas. Bramo contenta la castaña.

Gracias, los extraño mucho y créeme que igual deseo que mañana llegue muy pronto.

Y colgó el teléfono, ahora si que todo estaba listo, apago la luz y se quedo dormida.

Harry se levanto muy temprano para ir a trabajar, habían acordado con Ginny de mandar un auto para que fuese a buscar a Hermione y Ron al aeropuerto.

Ginny se levanto mucho mas temprano de lo habitual, debería hacer muchas cosas en el día por lo que debía aprovechar el tiempo lo más posible para que alcanzar a hacer todo lo que había ideado. Primeramente recibió a los caballeros que contrato Harry para que adornaran la pieza de su hijo, luego llamo a Luna, quien a la media hora después llego a la casa de esta, tomo varias bolsas de paquetes, con todo lo que se puede imaginar para comer y beber, champaña, jugos, verduras, carnes, etc. Repletaban las bolsas que Ginny había comprado, la pelirroja prometió llegar a las seis al local para ayudarla a preparar la comida. Ginny se dirigiría al centro comercial para comprar un regalo para sus amigos cuando el teléfono sonó. Eran sus hermanos, los gemelos weasley quienes confirmaron su presencia en la bienvenida. Luego de colgar muy contenta, fue a comprar. Por más de una hora recorrió el centro muy indeciso de lo que deseaba comprar, pero finalmente se decidió, a Hermione le regalo un hermoso vestido rosa, sencillo, pero bello, de un material suave y a su hermano, Ron le compro una chaqueta de las avispas de Wimbourne un equipo de quidditch de Inglaterra ya que Ron siempre deseo ser el capitán de Gryffindor cuando estudio en Hogwarts.

Se le había hecho un poco tarde, llego muy apresurada a su casa, tiro las bolsas en donde primero cayeron (que dada la casualidad fue el suelo) y se entro a duchar. Salio y se vistió en menos de un segundo cosa que en su vida había hecho, fue algo verdaderamente impresionante (y eso que las mujeres tardan años en arreglarse), pese a la rapidez que tuvo para vestirse y maquillarse, lucia hermosísima, el embarazo sin duda le daba un toque especial a su piel y hacia ver su rostro mucho mas bello. Envolvió los regalos y partió al local donde le había señalado Luna.

Luna, ya se encontraba allí, vestía un vestido azul piedra que hacia resaltar su tez gracias al color de su cabello.

Media hora atrasada, mujer!.

Lo siento.

Créeme que te perdono solo porque estas embarazada. Refunfuño la Rubia.

Ginny la abrazo y le contó el motivo de su atraso, lo primero que hizo fue prender la radio y colocar una música suave y calida comenzó a preparar los alimentos.

Luna verdaderamente tenia estilo y un gusto verdaderamente asombrante, la sala lucia llena de cortinas color crema y un cartel que desprendía luces de todos los colores que se levitaba al medio de la sala al igual que miles de velas rojas por cierto todo esto gracias a la magia, en el centro se hallaba una mesa redonda con la capacidad justa para todos los invitados, tenia solo un mantel blanco y unas flores, Ginny se encargaba de llenarla colocando lo que se servirían.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los invitados, Neville, Seamus, Dean, George y Fred, Padma y Pavartil, y por ultimo llego Harry quien venia del trabajo.

La verdad es que todos estaban demasiado distinto a como los recordaba Harry en Hogwarts, Neville estaba de un porte inmenso, de cuerpo macizo y musculoso, Seamus tenia el cabello largo, lucia todo un joven rebelde que no había vivido sus años de adolescencia, sin compromisos, pero según contaba, era un mujeriego, amo y señor de fiestas. Dean estaba mucho mas maduro que los otros, ahora trabajaba en el ministerio de magia, para el departamento del uso indebido de la magia. Estaba comprometido a casarse en unos meses mas, Padma y Pavartil, las gemelas irreconocibles, habían cambiado demasiado, Pavartil era madura, una señora de casa, se había casado con un hombre mayor que ella muggle, y Padma era todo lo contrario a ella, una chica rebelde que ama la independencia y andar de viajes con amigos era algo que le apasionaba, poco seria y comprometida con los demás. La verdad a Harry le había impresionado mucho el cambio de las hermanas Patil, pensaba que estos estilos diferentes que se había creado entre ellas era por los años que siempre lucieron igual.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche se sintió golpear la puerta del local, apagaron las luces antes de abrir, y con un hechizo de alohomora y por el umbral de la puerta entro un alto y buen mozo pelirrojo, junto de una castaña, apenas se les distinguía sus rostros solo por el reflejo de las luces en las letras que flotaban diciendo: "bienvenidos sres. Weasley" la emoción broto de los ojos de Hermione, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas, al encender la luz, todos pudieron ver claramente a Hermione y Ron y ellos a los demás, cuantos años sin poder verlos, Ron había crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que había sido visto por Harry y Hermione estaba demasiado guapa, su silueta detallada, tenia un cuerpo espectacular, tenia el cabello totalmente liso por lo que sorprendió a todos, su rostro cambiaba mucho con su pelo liso. Todos se saludaron, pusieron la música más fuerte y comenzaron a comer. Todos no paraban de conversar son muchos años que no se veían entre todos.

Quien iba a pensar, que la sabelotodo Hermione Granger, se convertiría en una mujer hermosa. Agrego Seamus.

Hey, hey Finigan es mi sra. Mas respeto. Bramo Ron. Todos rieron.

Chicos, quería decir algo junto con Neville. Dijo Luna Alzando su copa de champaña.

Quiero anunciar mi boda con Neville oficialmente frente a nuestros amigos que serán en unos seis meses mas, de ante mano debo decir que todos están invitados y quería hacer un brindis por Hermione y Ron.

Todos alzaron sus copas con Champaña, menos Ginny quien tenia jugo, chocaron sus copas y al momento de tomarla, su bebida se convirtió en espuma, todos estaban con la boca llena de espuma blanca, simulando una barba, unos a otros se miraron y rieron, todo había sido obra de los infaltables gemelos Weasley.

Esta buenísima chicos. Dijo riendo Pavartil.

Si es de nuestra ultima colección, llamada "santa Claus". Agrego George.

La verdad es que nuestro negocio a crecido mucho, tenemos mucho éxito con "sortilegios Weasley" ya estaremos inaugurando dos nuevas sucursales, y empezaremos a exportar hacia las afueras de Londres, y prontamente estamos viendo la opción de cambiar nuestra industria por una mas grande. Dijo Fred orgulloso.

¿Cómo esta tu guagua Ginny?. Pregunto Padma.

De maravillas, estoy ansiosa que salga luego de la guatita. Bramo Ginny.

¿Puedo tocártela?.

Seguro. Agrego Ginny. Todos hicieron una fila y tocaron la panza de Ginny.

¿Ya tienen el nombre de él?. Pregunto Ron.

Ginny se preparaba para comunicar que solo tenían uno, cuando Harry interrumpió.

Si, obvio Ron. Dijo Harry, Ginny asombrada miro a su esposo y escucho atentamente para ver que decía.

Cristóbal, Cristóbal Jacob Potter Weasley. Termino diciendo el joven.

Ginny admirada de su esposo termino aceptando el nombre que este le dio.

¿Hermione tu pelo estará así para siempre?. Dijo Neville.

Hermione río y luego respondio.

No para nada, solo esta alisado con agua vuelve mi enrulada cabellera castaña.

¿Les llego la carta de invitación para ex alumnos?. Pregunto Dean. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Encuentro brillante la idea, tengo tantas ansia de saber de los demás ¿Cómo se les ocurrió la idea hermanitas Patil?. Acoto Seamus.

Por la misma razón que estamos reunidos ahora, porque necesitábamos ver a nuestros amigos, nunca debimos haber perdido la comunicación, Mcgonagall nos presto amablemente el castillo, no habrá nadie mas que nosotros. Dijo Padma cuando Pavarti interrumpió.

Nosotras queríamos solo gente de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw pero Mcgonagall se negó, por lo que tuvimos que invitar a todos los demás, y decidimos que fuesen con sus esposas, será algo inolvidable, todos deben asistir, los siento Fred y George pero no pueden asistir. Termino diciendo la otra Patil.

Comieron y Rieron toda la noche, Hermione y Ron trajeron una serie de regalos, que repartieron a sus amigos. Luego de una larga velada, todos se fueron a sus hogares, Hermione y Ron se quedarían a alojar en la casa de Harry, y Luna mañana en la mañana mandaría un equipo de limpieza para entregar el local.

Todos los invitados llegaron muy cansados a acostarse, apenas sus cabezas tocaron sus almohadas se quedaron dormidos.


	2. Capitulo III

CAPITULO III: "LA FIESTA DE REENCUENTRO EN HOGWARTS"

Por fin un poco de lluvia se dejaba caer sobre Londres, este verano había sido uno de los más calurosos que recordase la ciudad en años.

Ginny y Harry estaban levantados desde muy tempranos, la pelirroja llevaba horas suplicándole a Harry que no fuese a trabajar, pero Harry aun teniendo permiso para no asistir, quería ir a entrenar, le quedaba muy poco tiempo para jugar su ultimo partido de quidditch como buscador de Inglaterra y necesitaba darle por ultima vez la felicidad a su país de poder conquistar la gloria. Pese a todos los esfuerzos de la pelirroja, Harry decidió ir igual a entrenar pero solo en la tarde. Ginny tenia muchos motivos por el cual no quería que Harry asistiera, hoy le tocaba nuevamente control y deseaba que Harry la acompañara, este se había ausentado a la mayoría de sus controles, aparte debía estar con sus invitados Ron y Hermione. Lo encontraba totalmente desubicado e insensible con algo pequeño que ella le pedía pero al fin se resigno.

Harry eres un tonto te odio!. Refunfuñaba ella.

En realidad sabes que me amas, pero aunque quiera no puedo ya te explique porque, entiende mujer.

No mientas, sabes que puedes, pero bueno que le haré, yo iré a control con Hermione y a Ron no se, es tu mejor amigo y como lo dejaras botado le diré que se valla a la madriguera. Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara.

No, Ron se sentirá muy mal, apenas despierte le diré que me acompañe, a él siempre le a fascinado el quidditch.

Ginny estaba aun mas enfadada pese a todos los esfuerzos que hacia para que Harry se siéntese mal y no fuera, no lo lograba, hasta que nuevamente alzo la voz.

Aparte eres un tramposo.

¿Por qué?. Dijo él mirándolo seriamente, sus berrinches ya le estaban colmando la paciencia.

Porque ayer dijiste que nuestro hijo se llamaría Cristóbal Jacob, y ese no era el trato.

Yo no hice trampa, cuando decidí el nombre lo analice con el tuyo y el mió es mucho mas bonito o ¿me vas a decir que no te gusto?. Dijo ya enfadado.

No si me encanto, sabes ahora te odio mucho mas, siempre me ganas en todo. Dijo con su cara completamente roja de ira.

Es porque eres mujer, pero mi amor no te enojes, aparte decidí algo muy importante para Cristóbal. Ginny pensaba ahora con que le saldría, no la dejaba participar en nada, solo tenia que acatar lo que él decía y al fin y al cabo ella no llevaba en su vientre y soportaría el dolor de traerlo al mundo. . Quiero que Hermione y Ron sean los padrinos de Cristóbal Jacob.

Algo bueno que digas en la mañana, me parece brillante la idea, te parece que si hoy en la noche para cuando llegues con Ron de entrenar, yo preparo una cena rica para los cuatro y se los comunicamos?.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y se abrazaron. Cerca del medio día cuando aun seguía lloviendo Hermione y Ron por fin abrieron los ojos, parece que el viaje verdaderamente los había dejado agotado. Ginny y Harry invitaron a sus amigos quienes encantados aceptaron los panoramas que ambos le ofrecían respectivamente.

¿Y qué te pareció el recibimiento? Lo preparamos con mucho amor. Dijo Ginny mientras esperaban afuera de la consulta del medico.

Fue supero lindo, acogedor. Debo reconocer que no esperaba tanto, pero me gusto estar en Londres de nuevo para mi, es muy importante hace mucho tiempo que no pisaba sus calles, ni veía sus paisajes y sobre todo a su gente. La castaña sonriente abrazo a su amiga luego de responderle.

Hermione y ¿Por qué todavía no tienen un hijo con Ron?. Pregunto Ginny un poco incomoda.

Mira la verdad, es que no ha estado en nuestros planes. Ron esta muy ocupado con los dragones, la verdad nunca pensé que Ron seria bueno en algo, pero debo admitir que es uno de los trabajadores mas destacados en su rubro y yo, en realidad yo, lo he pensado demasiadas veces, la tristeza de estar en un país que no es el tuyo, y el mayor tiempo sola, sin nada en que ocuparse, es cruel. Pero luego reacciono y digo que no, aunque es lo que más deseo me da miedo hablar de esto con Ron, lo veo tan esmerado en su trabajo y planes que me habla todos los días que no quiero echar a perder sus ilusiones.

No seas tonta, Hermione creo que debes conversar con él, si no te la juegas nunca serás feliz.

Ginebra Weasley. Grito una voz y la pelirroja entro a la sala en donde seria examinada.

Luego de una hora ambas jóvenes salieron de la consulta.

¿Y tú como has estado con Harry?. Dijo Hermione.

De maravilla, nos llevamos excelente y este hijo que viene creo que sellara para siempre nuestro amor. Bramo la pelirroja con una sonrisa que poco a poco se apago en su rostro pensante.

¿Qué te pasa? Tu rostro muestra preocupación. Dijo Hermione un poco asustada.

Amiga, creo que no todo es color de rosas, quiero pedirte un consejo y tú que conoces más tiempo a Harry sabrás responderme mis dudas.

Si tú dices….

El otro día preparando tú bienvenida estaba con Luna en mi cuarto, y me dijo que Cho estará presente en la fiesta de ex alumnos de Hogwarts, se que suena absurdo porque ella no es de su generación pero es amiga de las Patil, Harry por desgracia me escucho hablar mas de ella, y yo con Luna negamos todo he intentamos no darle importancia pero Harry, tenia la duda de quien estábamos hablando y me encaro días después, y tuve que admitirle lo de Cho y aunque me juro que no desconfiara de él, mi corazón no esta tranquilo, tengo mucho miedo de que ella me arruine mi matrimonio y mi felicidad. Acoto con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

Se como te debes sentir, el embarazo pone mucho mas sensible a las mujeres, pero calma conozco a Harry y creo que lo que te prometió fue sincero, solo confía en él. Respondio la castaña, a la misma hora que La pelirroja se desahogaba con su amiga en otro lado de la ciudad, para ser mas específicos el estadio de quidditch de la selección de Inglaterra (que por cierto estaba escondido ante los ojos muggles) se encontraba Harry y Ron. El joven de ojos verde se estaba duchando luego de un día agotador de entrenamiento.

Definitivamente, creo que eres el mejor buscador que he visto en mi vida, imagínate si eras un suceso en Hogwarts ahora que entrenas tu nivel llegara al cielo. Dijo Ron admirando a su amigo.

No es para tanto Ron. Respondía Harry mientras se duchaba y llenaba de humo el baño.

Harry y ¿Cuándo asumes ya la dirección de la selección?.

Shhh, Ron siempre tan inoportuno, no quiero que ninguno de los muchachos todavía escuche. Acoto retando a su amigo.

No te preocupes, todos ya se fueron pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio?. Dijo curioso.

Porque todavía no quiero, no están preparados, acá corre mucho la envidia y no deseo que ninguno intervenga en nada.

Te entiendo Harry, pero todos ya saben que el actual entrenador se va.

Si pero todavía no hay rumores de quien lo va a suceder. Termino diciendo y salio con la toalla amarrada para vestirse.

Mi partido más importante lo jugare en dos semanas mas, por lo que quiero que todos los presentes en la bienvenida estén ahí, en primera fila, por lo que me encargare personalmente de darles boletos.

Luego de que Harry se vistiera, ambos subieron al auto y partieron rumbo a casa, al llegar a esta, la mesa de la cena estaba puesta, en el aroma había un olor exótico y muy atrayente para los hombres, quienes venían con mucha hambre. Los dos saludaron a sus esposas y se sentaron a comer.

Chicos, esta cena es mucho mas simple que eso, cierto amor. Interrumpió Ginny.

Si amor. Ron, Hermione hoy tenemos que decirles algo importante. Dijo Harry con voz misteriosa, los Weasley con cara de intriga miraban a sus amigos atentamente.

Yo y Harry hemos decidido…. Ginny miro a Harry para que él continuara.

Que ustedes sean los padrinos de Cristóbal Jacob Potter Weasley.

Ambos emocionados aceptaron encantados la misión que les encargaban sus amigos, los orgullecía mucho ser padrinos del primer hijo de su mejor amigo.

El resto de la semana marcho normalmente, Harry con la ayuda de Ron fueron casa por casa regalando los boletos en primera fila para el partido del domingo de Inglaterra v/s Irlanda, al final de ese partido independiente del resultado, seria informado a la comunidad mágica, quien tomaría el cargo de entrenador, por mientras Harry y los dirigentes mantenían guardado bajo siete llaves el nombre de Potter y esperaban que no se filtrase la información. Todos aceptaron encantados la propuesta de Harry, la mayoría de ellos nunca había asistido a ver a jugar a Inglaterra con Harry como buscador, Harry por su lado entrenaba cada vez mas duro, no podía ser que su ultimo partido fuese un fracaso, tendría muchas razones por la cual atrapar la snitch, una de ellas y la mas importante para él era por su hijo que nacería muy pronto.

Harry tenia luego de este ultimo agotador partido una merecidas vacaciones por alrededor de dos meses y medio luego volvería ya asumiendo el cargo de entrenador, por una parte Harry estaba tranquilo ya que podría descansar y pasar los últimos meses de gestación junto con Ginny pero a la vez estaba preocupado porque ni siquiera había averiguado algunos buscadores para que lo reemplazasen. Con Ginny, Hermione y Ron decidieron arrancar una semana del abrumante sol de la ciudad para ir a la madriguera a visitar a los padres de Ginny y Ron. Harry y Hermione estaban encantados con la idea, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo allí, para ellos dos los Weasley era otra familia, y la madriguera en especialmente a Harry no dejaba de sorprenderlo con cada cosa rara y esotérica que habitaba en ella.

La semana pasaba muy rápido, los nervios y las prácticas aumentaban cada vez más. Mañana era el gran día, mañana debía demostrar todo lo que su padre le heredo y lo que había aprendido en estos años de práctica.

Harry no lograba conciliar el sueño, su estomago se estremecía al pensar que mañana seria su ultimo partido, mas no entendía el porque se sentía inseguro, no era el primer partido que jugaba en su vida, pero para él era importante aparte de volar por ultima vez con la camiseta de Inglaterra, lo nombrarían el nuevo y oficial entrenador de la próxima temporada de quidditch y temía como lo iban a recibir los demás, solo los dirigentes y su circulo mas cercano sabían la noticia, y no quería que la envidia brotara de sus compañeros. Luego de horas de insomnio abrazo a Ginny, quien dormía hace mucho rato, y por fin se logro quedar dormido.

Harry, Harry despierta. Le decía una vocecita en el oído. Se coloco rápidamente las gafas y miro el reloj, su cara se transformo en espanto, dio un brinco de la cama y se fue a duchar apresuradamente, estaba atrasado hace media hora que ya debía estar en la cancha precalentando para el partido.

Ni siquiera alcanzo a tomar desayuno y salio, quedaron de acuerdo con los demás en que llegasen en una hora más al estadio para el inicio del partido. Harry se había dado la molestia de dejar suficientes camisetas de Inglaterra atrás obviamente decían "Potter" para todos sus invitados.

Caminaba de un extremo a otro, estaba intranquilo, sus compañeros y entrenador le daban ánimo, seguros de una victoria. Su mente estaba ida, hasta que se escucho por un altavoz que el partido daría comienzo, estarían próximos a salir a la cancha, su estomago y garganta se apretaban, tomo una medalla que le había regalado Ginny la beso y dijo en su mente "por mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Cedric, Ginny, mi hijo y todos mis amigos, prometo no fallar" y salio expectante ante una cantidad de publico gigantesca comparada a otro partido de quidditch.

Inglaterra e Irlanda presentaron sus mascotas respectivamente y sonó un pito que indicaba el inicio del partido, Harry al igual que todos, ascendió en su escoba velozmente, y comenzó a correr de un lado hacia otro sin saber que hacer, sin tener ni siquiera un rastro de la snitch dorada.

Estaba desconcentrado, miraba al publico a cada momento, hasta que Inglaterra marco su primer punto, habían partido bien, la quaffle había pasado ya el aro contrario.

Llevaban casi tres horas jugando y los irlandeses habían logrado revertir el resultado quedando por 300 puntos sobre Inglaterra que llevaba solo 170.

Las esperanzas de los ingleses, se apagaban poco a poco igual que las de Harry, quien estaba mas inseguro que antes, el buscador de Irlanda era verdaderamente bueno, ya había pasado cerca de la snitch mas de tres veces mientras que él ni una.

Harry estaba tres metros arriba de él cuando vio que la snitch andaba revoloteando cerca del muchacho, quien estiro la mano para cogerla y dar la victoria a Irlanda. Harry al verlo por fin entro en sí mismo, a toda velocidad descendió donde se encontraba y logro empujarlo tan fuerte que quedo tirado cinco metros de donde se encontraba, y comenzó su cacería de la pequeña snitch, la cual agarro al momento después. Todos saltaban y él no cabía en su cuerpo su alegría le brotaba por los poros de su piel. Sus amigos y Ginny alentaban a los hinchas quienes gritaban al unísono "Potter, Potter". Estaba totalmente fatigado el partido había durado mucho y todavía quedaba lo peor. Pero lo peor paso, y sin ningún inconveniente para Harry, quien luego de la noticia paso a un cóctel con sus amigos, junto con los de la selección para celebrar.

Por fin se acercaban las vacaciones, los días de descanso en la madriguera y la fiesta de ex alumnos en Hogwarts. Antes de partir a casa de los Weasley, Ginny y Hermione se fueron de compras, para escoger los trajes que usarían para la fiesta de ex alumnos. Ron y Harry decidieron quedarse en casa preparando las maletas para partir en la noche, las compras no les caían bien a ambos.

La madriguera no era lo mismo de antes, evidentemente Arthur y Molly estaban mas arrugados de lo que los recordaba Harry pero precisamente no era lo que marcaba la diferencia, la casa estaba vacía todos los Weasley hijos ya habían dejado su hogar y las visitas de cada uno eran esporádicas. Los sres. Weasley recibieron contentos la visita de sus hijos, hace tiempo que no veían a los cuatro que se encontraban allí.

Las dos semanas pasaron rápidamente, verdaderamente había descansado y pasado tiempo allí con su esposa y amigos. Mañana por lo mañana todos irían a King Cross para tomar la plataforma 9 ¾ y tomar el expreso, para recordar completamente sus años en la escuela.

El frío congelaba las piernas de los cuatro, quienes iban arriba del auto del sr. Weasley para King Cross.

Al llegar ya a la plataforma 9 ¾ había un gran numero de magos, que alguna vez asistieron a clases con Harry y los demás, pero sin embargo lograba solo acordarse de unos pocos, en cambio todos fijaban su mirada a Harry, igual que cuando iba al colegio, pero esta vez no porque había sido el niño que sobrevivió, si no por ser el mejor buscador y nuevo entrenador de la selección de Quidditch.

Ubicaron un vagón desocupado e invitaron solo a Luna ya que no cabía nadie mas en el. Llegarían justo para la fiesta. Las Patil ya estaban allá desde ante de ayer preparando toda esta fiesta, el castillo estaba totalmente solitario, solo habitaban en el, Mcgonagall, Hagrid quien estaría en su cabaña (aun sigue de cuidador de Hogwarts, claro que mucho mas viejo) y los fantasmas, se habían encargado de echar a todos los profesores fuera del castillo con los alumnos.

El castillo lucia igual que cuando Harry lo miro por última vez, sus grandes puertas se mantenían en el mismo estado. Al ingresar allá se unieron con sus otros amigos quienes venían en otro vagón. A la puerta de este se hallaba Padma con un vestido de fiesta azul piedra con lentejuelas extremadamente corto (era escandaloso, ya que ustedes saben que se volvió rebelde) todos la miraban con la boca abierta, su vestimenta, pelo y accesorios que llevaba puesto. Anuncio la bienvenida y dejo a todos pasar a sus antiguos cuartos para que se pudieran vestir para la ocasión.

Su cuarto, el lugar donde vivió y sintió tantos momentos de felicidad, tristeza, llanto, el amor, etc. Su corazón rebosaba de emoción al recordar tan lindos recuerdos.

Ginny y Hermione, les habían comprado a ambos dos smoking (terno caro y refinado) iguales pero elegantes, de distintos colores, el de Harry era negro, y Ron era color Plomo para que así hiciese juego con sus ojos. En cambio ellas se habían comprado dos vestidos de fiesta hermosos el de Hermione era largo, ajustado, hermoseaba toda su figura, de color crema, sencillo pero hermoso, y Ginny, le costo encontrar un vestido para embarazada pero lo tenia, era un vestido mas ancho que uno normal, de color lila con una serie de amarras al cuello, que resultaban intrigantes para los demás.

Todos se unieron con sus esposas debajo de las escaleras para entrar ya al gran salón a la fiesta. Todos los presentes lucían muy bellos y elegantes, la verdad ninguno opacaba a otro ya que todos sus vestidos y trajes tenían algo particular que los diferenciaba de los demás.

El gran salón estaba hermoso. Todos se sentaron juntos en una mesa en donde todavía quedaban varios puestos vacíos, de pronto Pavartil quien también estaba sentada allí, llamo con voz alta a una persona para que se sentase con ellos.

Harry volteo lentamente y su boca se abrió lentamente, era Cho Chang, más bella de lo que recordaba, usaba un vestido rojo, de pasión con un gran tajo en su pierna. Ella había estado comprometida a casarse pero nadie sabe porque pero el día antes de su boda la cancelo, desde allí que no se le ha visto una pareja estable. Se fue a vivir a otro país en donde es una exitosa empresaria. Estaba tímida, aunque conocía a todos se encontraba cohibida, ante tantas miradas expectantes, miro a Harry sonriendo, y este se ruborizo por lo que no la miro nunca mas. Cuando ya iban a servir la cena para luego dar paso a la fiesta en sí. Entran por la puerta Draco Malfoy, junto con Pansy Parkinson y atrás les seguían Crabbe y Goyle. Draco seguía el mismo tipo que recordaban en Hogwarts, petulante, mirador en menos, con una mirada humilladora, pero de buena presencia de mucho dinero y mujeres. No se había casado, sino solo vivía, mantenía relaciones con una y otra mujer y recibía dinero mensual de una herencia que recibió luego de Salir de Hogwarts. Pansy quien le llevaba el brazo, vestía elegante y hermosa, con un vestido verde oscuro, corto y provocador. Separada, hace tres años, por infiel con su esposo que era millonario, ella lo había dejado en la quiebra y se quedo con todo su dinero luego de la separación, ahora vivía la vida de muy similar forma a la de Draco, hombres, dinero y fiestas, eran sus panoramas diarios. Crabbe y Goyle seguían los mismos tarados que todos recordaban, ambos mucho mas gordos pero altos, ambos estaban casados, pero sus esposas no los acompañaban ya que trabajaban, ellos en cambio se dedicaban a cuidar a sus hijos y la casa. El salón estaba repleto y el único lado desocupado que quedaba era en la mesa de Harry, sin otro remedio los cuatro tomaron asientos junto a ellos. La comida se sirvió y comenzaron a degustar poco a poco sus finos platos.

¿Cómo estas Malfoy?. Dijo Padma intentando establecer una conversación.

Muy bien, claro ahora me siento un poco sucio sentado aquí con gente de tan bajo nivel. Dijo con un tono de asco.

¿Por qué no te alejas entonces Malfoy?. Dijo enojado Ron.

Miren a quien le salio el habla, el pobretón de Ron Weasley¿Cómo estas? Por lo que veo todavía eres el mismo perdedor que conocí hace años, un simple don nadie.

Ron se levanto para ir a golpear pero Hermione lo afirmo e interrumpió.

Para que sepas Malfoy, tú me das pena, Ron es feliz y una buena persona en cambio tú, no eres nadie más que un soltero con dinero, feliz de noche y triste de día.

No faltaba más, la srta. Granger defendiendo a sus amigos, a perdón a tu esposo, para que sepas me resbalan tus palabras sangre sucia. Nadie sabía que hacer, a Harry le empezó a hervir la sangre pero trataba de controlarse, y los demás solo observaban este gran espectáculo.

¿Si? Y Malfoy ¿Cómo esta Lucius¿Los dementores todavía no le sacan el alma en Azkaban?. Grito Harry. Estas palabras hicieron que Malfoy se enojara mucho más.

Esta bien, por lo menos esta vivo no como tu padre, sabes creo que ahora que asumiste como el nuevo entrenador de Inglaterra vienen derrotas, ten cuidado que voy a destruir tu carrera. Ginny y Cho miraban asustadas las amenazas de Draco a Harry pero él no tomaba importancia, Pavartil intentando calmar el ambiente tenso interrumpió.

Chicos, después de la fiesta los invito a pasar la noche todos nosotros en la casa de los gritos, así no se van a su casa tarde y disfrutamos mas. Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sonó la música todos se levantaron de sus puestos y comenzaron a bailar, por fin empezaban a pasarla bien, Draco saco a Bailar a Pansy con quien empezó a darse besos. Cho bailaba con Seamus mientras miraba con envidia a Ginny quien abrazaba a Harry.

Cuando la fiesta ya se acababa Draco y Pansy quienes seguían besuqueándose salieron juntos por la puerta del gran comedor, poco a poco se empezaron a retirar las personas del lugar, y todos partieron rumbo a la casa de los gritos en donde pasarían la noche. Draco iba con ello junto a Crabbe y Goyle, pero ya no se sabía nada de Pansy al parecer había abandonado el castillo.

Estaban ya todos reunidos allí, menos Pansy, Padma le pidió por favor a Cho que saliera y fuese a buscar una botella de vino que había dejado afuera del sauce boxeador (que obviamente estaba desactivado) Cho amablemente comenzó a subir y al salir de la casa vio que estaba tirado en el piso la botella, se acerco a tomarla cuando comenzó a sentir que algo denso le caía en la cara, se toco miro hacia arriba de donde procedía y lanzo un grito de espanto el cual hizo que todos subieran rápidamente a ver que le pasaba, desde una rama del sauce colgaba el cuerpo de Pansy ya muerto, goteando sangre de la boca.


	3. Capitulo IV

CAPITULO IV: "EL ASESINATO DE PANSY PARKINSON"

Todos estaban espantados, sus sangres se congelaron poco a poco, mientras Hermione abrazaba e intentaba calmar a Cho quien no paraba de llorar, Dean fue corriendo a buscar ayuda con Mcgonagall.

Pero ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?. Decía Mcgonagall horrorizada.

Por favor no bajen el cuerpo déjenlo intacto, ya hemos dado aviso al ministerio estarán aquí muy pronto.

Tal como estaba señalado miembros del ministerio llegaron tiempo mas tarde al lugar, bajaron el cuerpo y se lo llevaron para analizar cual fue el motivo de su muerte y si habría alguna señal si fue asesinato o suicidio. Todos tuvieron que ir camino al departamento de homicidios y suicidios en donde deberían esperar nuevas órdenes. Horas mas tarde, sale desde dentro de una sala de aspecto fúnebre un hombre alto, con una pelada, quien usaba lentes y un abrigo largo.

Hola, soy Hans Wilkinsons, encargado del departamento de homicidios y suicidios del ministerio y debo informar de la muerte de la srta. Parkinson y hacer algunas preguntas a ustedes.

Todos escuchaban con miedo, las amenazantes palabras del hombre, Cho todavía sollozaba, mientras los demás estaban nerviosos ante los sucesos.

Primero debo informar que los hechos ocurridos, no serán expuestos a los muggles, solo quedara en el mundo mágico. La srta. Parkinson murió quince minutos antes de que fuera encontrada por la srta. Chang. Esta completamente confirmado que se trato de un asesinato la victima fue golpeada, atacada por la maldición cruciatus y finalmente asesinada con avada kedavra. Quiero informar que el asesino es un mago o bruja muy poderoso ya que no ha quedado ni una huella en su cuerpo, solo en su brazo derecho tiene tatuado con fuego (como marcan a los animales) la "marca tenebrosa", cosa que es solo una pila, ya que el Voldemort murió hace mucho tiempo. Según el informe que proporciono la directora Minerva Mcgonagall, el colegio a la hora del asesinato estaba ya vació, solo se encontraban ustedes, ella y ¿había alguien mas en él?. Mcgonagall interrumpió de inmediato.

Si, también se hallaba Hagrid, el cuidador del colegio que vive cerca del bosque.

Por lo tanto, todos ustedes incluyendo a usted sra. Mcgonagall y el cuidador son los principales sospechosos de la muerte de Pansy Parkinson, entre ustedes esta el asesino de ella, y créanme que no descansare hasta encontrarlo. Miro a todos fijamente uno por uno, Cho derramo una lagrima, al oírlo y Draco daba vueltas de un lado a otro sin parar, Ginny comenzaba a sentirse mal, en su estado no estaba en condiciones de pasar malos ratos.

Ahora comenzare a interrogar uno por uno a los sospechosos, pero como hoy ya es tarde solo tocaran a tres de ustedes, la srta. Embarazada puede venir cuando se sienta bien a hablar conmigo, quédense conmigo las siguientes personas: Sr. Goyle, y las hermanas Patil; los demás vayan a descansar que yo los llamare mañana para que vengan a presentarse. Interrumpió el inspector.

Todos asintiendo hicieron lo que tenían señalado, sin duda fue la peor noche que hayan pasado todos, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que entre uno de sus amigos existía un asesino capaz, de traicionar a cualquiera por ahora solo quería cuidar a Ginny y tratar de descansar, dejando a un lado todo lo que se venia por delante.

Uno a uno fueron llamados los sospechosos a hablar con el inspector Wilkinsons, a todos les preguntaban lo mismo ¿Qué relación mantenía usted con la victima¿Qué es los que hizo a las 3:00 a.m.¿De quien sospecharía usted¿Cómo era la victima con los demás¿Qué motivos tendría ella para ser asesinada? En fin una serie de preguntas monótonas que llegaban a un mismo lado.

La semana pasaba muy intranquila para todos, las portadas diarias de "el profeta" señalando a los sospechosos" mantenían a todos muy nerviosos. Junto con ella seguían las investigaciones de Wilkinsons, Hogwarts por motivos obvio tubo que ser cerrado por una semana mas, ya al final de esta pésima semana, el inspector cito a todos a una nueva reunión y escogió Hogwarts como cede para este encuentro.

Veo, que todos tienen cara de cansados, sin duda no han pasado sus mejores noches, y el miedo de saber que hay un asesino que por cierto descubriré yo personalmente y pagara caro por esto los tiene así. Todos miraban aun con más miedo. . Hoy los he llamado porque he recogido nuevas pistas sobre lo que ocurrió ese día. Las conversaciones con casa uno de los presentes (incluyendo a Hagrid) me ha sido muy útil en mi trabajo. Primero sé que la srta. Chang, el sr. Weasley y su esposa no se encuentran viviendo en Londres, pero desde hoy por ordenes judiciales tienen prohibida la salida del país hasta que termine el caso (los tres pusieron una cara de horror al escucharlo), tenemos a un sospechoso principal con el cual tendré que conversar seguido y me acompañara, según las versiones de los mismos, al sr. Malfoy fue la ultima persona que se le vio con la victima antes de morir. Draco histérico se paro de su asiento y grito.

No lo juro que yo no he hecho nada, solo nos besamos y la deje ir, porque me pidió que la ayudara a sacarle celos a un chico. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, y su voz amarga hacia estremecer a los demás que olvidando sus encuentros con él se apiadaban. . No me encierre, no quiero ir a Azkaban por favor se lo suplico.

Lo siento todo te acusa a ti, me acompañaras pero no te encerrare. A los demás les digo que tendremos reuniones mucho más seguidas.

Todos se comenzaron a retirar del lugar, Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione se fueron con Hagrid a su cabaña para tomar café mientras que Mcgonagall llamo a su despacho a Neville para comunicar algo importante.

Tu evolución en herbología ha sido impresionante. Neville miraba atento a Mcgonagall.

Te quiero ofrecer un trabajo, quieres ser el nuevo profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts, la profesora Sprouts esta vieja ya, y no puede con tanto trabajo ¿aceptas?.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, su sueño se realizaría.

Si, encantado.

Bueno, partes desde este mismo lunes, te deseo éxito y que todos estos problemas no influyan en tu trabajo.

Salio corriendo del despacho abrazo y beso a Luna quien lo esperaba para irse y salieron juntos del castillo.

¿Cómo están, les ha afectado mucho todo lo que ocurrió?. Dijo Hagrid.

La verdad, que a mi bastante, todavía recuerdo el cuerpo colgando del sauce, mi panza me duele seguido. Respondio triste Ginny.

Y la marca del brazo, todos sabemos que Voldemort ya murió, pero que significara¿Quién habrá sido? Por lo menos nosotros no, debemos tener confianza uno con el otro y creer. Dijo Hermione en un tono convincente.

Si, obvio. Ron ¿Qué harás con tu trabajo ahora que no puedes salir?. Pregunto curioso Harry.

Es lo que me tiene mas mal, iba tan bien en el. Mandare una carta pidiendo traslado para ver que podré hacer acá en Londres, nada más. Arrendare un departamento donde viviremos con Hermione.

A mi me pone feliz la noticia, los echo mucho de menos, aparte quiero entrar a estudiar a una universidad muggle acá en Londres. Repuso contenta Hermione.

Todos luego de una larga cita en la cabaña, marcharon al hogar para descansar.

Las desagradables e incomodas reuniones con el inspector Wilkinsons se volvieron mas habituales en la vida de todos los sospechosos.

Los Potter ya habían, podido dejar a un lado, todo lo que tuviese que ver con Pansy, y volvían poco a poco a su vida normal. Ginny asistió de nuevo a control, esta vez con Harry quien quería ver a su hijo en una ecografía, Cristóbal ya nacería aproximadamente en unas semanas mas, por lo que apuraron la instalación del cuarto de él. Ron ya había pedido traslado, indicando todo lo sucedido. Si no hubiese sido porque están instalando un lugar (un sitio apartado de la ciudad) donde empezaran a criar dragones en Londres, el joven pelirrojo hoy estaría cesante. En lo que restaba de la semana, ya habían escogido un departamento en donde vivirían, y Hermione ya se había inscrito en una universidad, pero no muggle como había pensado, sino mágica (una especie de curso superior después de Hogwarts, aunque no se si existe) luego de meditar mucho en que carrera escoger, ya que muchas eran de su interés, pero por razones de tiempo no podría aceptar mas de una, se quedo con Runas Mágicas (Cuando se recibiera seria una especie de Arqueóloga o daría clases en algún colegio), gracias a Ginny. Ron y Hermione se habían puesto en marcha para tener un bebe. De los demás, no habían sabido nada. La verdad los cuatro prefería dejar de lado todo lo que tuviese que ver con asesinatos y sangre.

Harry se dirigió a abrir la puerta, ya que alguien llamaba.

Hola, Harry ¿Cómo estas?. Espetó la profesora Mcgonagall.

Hola, bien y usted. Respondio Harry extrañado.

¿Puedo pasar?. Pregunto incomoda.

Si, si claro. Dijo Harry, que se había quedado perplejo con la inesperada visita de Mcgonagall. Se sentó en el sofá, mientras Harry le traía un vaso de jugo.

Harry, vengo por un tema puntual. Con todo esto del asesinato de la srta. Parkinson, mis alumnos y profesores han quedado bastante estremecidos con las últimas noticias que ha publicado el profeta. Hubo un silencio profundo que fue interrumpido por Harry.

Y la profesora de vuelo que tenía para los de primer año, ha decidido renunciar por miedo, y creo que tu eres el mas indicado para ese cargo.

Lo siento, estoy con mucho trabajo para la próxima temporada de quidditch tengo que preparar a mi nuevo equipo, crear estrategias, bueno usted entiende. Mcgonagall parecía no haber escuchado lo que Harry le había dicho, su rostro mostraba preocupación y desesperación.

¿Profesora Mcgonagall, le pasa algo?. Pregunto extrañado Harry.

No, la verdad es que sí. Contesto entre lágrimas . No vine, solo por eso. Recibí una nota de amenaza diciéndome que no me entrometiera mas en el asesinato, que me tienen vigilada, y que si sigo dando detalles podría terminar igual que Parkinson.

Harry quedo horrorizado con lo que le había comunicado Mcgonagall. El habla no le salía de la boca, hizo un esfuerzo grande y contesto.

Pero¿Qué hizo usted?.

Bueno, he tenido reuniones mas seguidas con el inspector Wilkinsons, y le iba a proporcionar un video grabado ese día, de una cámara de vigilancia. Desgraciadamente encontré el video quemado en mi escritorio junto con la carta, temo por mi vida. Grito desesperada.

Cálmese, profesora, juro que no le pasara nada, yo cuidare de usted, la visitare seguido para que nada le pase. Dijo Harry intentando calmarla. Ella sonrió, seco sus lágrimas y Harry quien pensaba interrumpió.

Le quería pedir un favor. Mcgonagall lo miraba fijamente.

Usted no conoce algún buscador que tenga las capacidades para reemplazarme en mi puesto en la selección?.

Mcgonagall coloco un rostro como de alivio, como si pensara que era algo peor ese favor de Harry.

Sabes, sí. Hay un muchacho en Gryffindor que es tan bueno como tú. Cuando asistías a Hogwarts. Ve a verme y te lo presentare.

Harry le sonrió. Ella se paro de su asiento, tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta. Antes de marcharse dio media vuelta y le dijo.

Harry, gracias por todo amor. Pero ten cuidado, no hay que confiar ni de la propia sombra, no confíes mucho en tus amigos.

Harry no entendió mucho las palabras de Mcgonagall. Pero en todo caso hace bastante tiempo que no veía a los demás, solo eran las juntas y nada más.

Otra más de las reuniones, sin nuevas pistas, llegaba con el inspector Wilkinsons. Draco se hallaba un poco mejor desde la ultima vez que Harry lo había visto, según le habían dicho, Malfoy estaba con tranquilizantes.

Todos parecían haber olvidado lo ocurrido, sus rostros no reflejaban el dolor, como en otras ocasiones. Cho miraba de reojo a Harry a cada momento, quien trataba de evitarla, de pronto un fuerte golpe sonó, el inspector había entrado a la sala con un montón de papeles.

¿Cómo están?. Dijo en el mismo tono amargo de siempre. No dejo que nadie respondiera cuando interrumpió.

Tengo nuevas noticias, buenas para algunos y malas para otros. A todos se les empezó a parar los pelos.

La buena, el sr. Malfoy queda totalmente absuelto de todas las acusaciones que tenia, y la mala es que no tenemos nuevas pistas que inculpen al verdadero asesino.

Malfoy río, su alma había regresado a su cuerpo. Pavartil se levanto de su asiento y grito.

Pero ¿Cómo¿Qué prueba acreditan que él no es el asesino¿Cómo quiere que este tranquila sabiendo que el mayor sospechoso del asesinato de Pansy que libre de toda culpa?.

¿No se alegra por su amigo? O será que podremos pillarla en su coartada srta. Patil.

Ella sonrojada se volvió a sentar.

Tengo pruebas que evidencian que Malfoy no fue. Ayer a mi oficina se dirigió una mujer, a quien el sr. Malfoy debe agradecer.

¿y quien es y cual fue la prueba?. Pregunto intrigado por la misteriosa mujer.

Su nombre es Amanda Becker, y esta aquí. Adelante.

Una mujer alta, delgada, bellísima, entro por la puerta de la sala, lucia un vestido negro largo como de fiesta, a gusto de las mujeres tenia pésimos gustos. El inspector le hizo una seña para que contara su prueba.

Hola a todos. Bueno, yo asistí al igual que ustedes ese día a la fiesta. Yo soy la novia de un ex alumno de Hogwarts. Yo soy muggle por lo que ese día andaba con una cámara fotografiando todo el mágico castillo, y recuerdo haber visto al sr. Malfoy con una mujer que se estaban besuqueando. Me quedo muy bien marcado el recuerdo de ella, ya que llevaba un escote muy pronunciado a mi parecer, luego tiempo mas tarde Salí a tomar aire, y vi que ambos estaban discutiendo, el sr. Malfoy se enojo y entro al castillo, ella prendió un cigarro y siguió caminando por un largo pasillo hasta que se perdió de vista, minutos mas tarde Malfoy salio junto con otros de los presentes acá (Goyle y Crabbe) por lo que no la pudo haber asesinado él. Dijo con una voz temerosa.

El miedo se apodero de todos una vez mas en sus cuerpos, uno entre ellos, fue capaz de asesinar a una persona. En verdad no se puede confiar de nadie.

Ella, ahora ingresara a nuestras reuniones, y seguirá el caso, junto conmigo. Hasta la próxima reunión. Dijo con firmeza el inspector y salio.

Todos se quedaron un rato más a conversar sobre lo ocurrido. Malfoy invito a salir a Amanda en forma de agradecer por lo que había hecho por ella.

Harry contó a Hermione y Ron, lo que había sucedido con Mcgonagall, ellos tampoco entendieron bien porque se dirigió a Harry para contar algo que escondió al inspector ¿Mcgonagall sabrá algo mas?

El grupo de chicas conversaban muy secretamente entre ellas. Cho y Ginny quienes estaban participando se indiferenciaban y apenas se miraban. Luna contaba los preparativos de su boda con Neville que vendría luego, y de cómo le iba en su estreno de profesor de botánica en Hogwarts. Malfoy seguía conquistando a Amanda quien caía poco a poco en sus redes, Crabbe y Goyle comentaban sus vidas de casados y Harry y los demás conversaban sobre quidditch con Hagrid. Mcgonagall apenas termino la reunión salió rápidamente asustada sin nadie saber a donde se dirigió.

La noche cayo, y todos se fueron para sus casas a descansar. El relajo que todos tuvieron luego de la tensa reunión fue realmente bueno, no hubo ni uno que no de distrajo ante tantos chismes, y cosas de la vida.

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba en la casa de los Potter mas nadie contestaba. Ginny salio con Luna y Hermione a escoger vestido de novia para la rubia y Harry dormía tranquilamente en el sofá. Los llamados insistían y Harry despertó sobresaltado, cogió rápidamente el teléfono.

Alo. Dijo con voz dormida. Más nadie respondía.

Alo¿Quién es?. Volvió a reiterar. Solo se oía un sollozo.

Harry¿estas solo?. Pregunto sollozando.

¿Cho? Si estoy solo ¿Qué te paso?. Pregunto alarmado.

Estoy mal, ven a verme urgente.

Harry quedo intrigado, colgó sin dejar que hicieran mas preguntas. Cho estaba viviendo junto con Pavartil en un departamento. Harry dudo en ir, pero luego pensó que con lo de los asesinatos podría haberle pasado algo, tomo su chaqueta, se coloco los lentes y partió en su auto.


	4. Capitulo V

Gente que sigue el fic, bueno aqui les subo el capitulo nº 5 un capitulo trascendental en la historia, gracias por los reviews que han dejado por lo menos estoy contento ya q se q hay gente q lo esta leyendo, igual tbn a la q sigue el fic por el fotolog.

Bueno con respecto al reviews de sir-hobbias este fic lo he escrito hace mucho tiempo, antes q fuese publicado el DH por lo tanto no conocia el nombre dl hijo d harry, aunq m gustaria cambiarlo. pero tengo q revisar completo el fic y cambiar cada ver q salga el nombre y el tiempo no me acompaña mucho, este capitulo es cortito. el capitulo VI lo subire creo q dentro d tres dias...

les dejo mi mail, para q nos comuniquemos: besos adios

CAPITULO V: "EN EL MOMENTO Y SITIO EQUIVOCADO"

Toco el timbre y se abrió la puerta, dejando que Harry pasara sin que nadie lo recibiera.

¿Dónde estas?.

Cho se hallaba en el living con una botella de wisky, llorando a mares en la alfombra de la casa, Harry al verla se acerco a ella.

Estas borracha¿estas sola?.

Si, Pavarti salió y llega en la noche.

Harry la miraba atónito, parecía que se compadecía de ella, pero sabia que no debía, sentía una sensación rara, la misma sensación que sintió cuando le gustaba, las mariposas aparecían es su estomago, tenia miedo, pensaba que solo estaba equivocado, y que sus sensaciones se enredaban solos, Cho interrumpió el silencio.

Estoy triste. Dijo con una pena que salía de su corazón. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

¿Qué te paso?. Espetó Harry con tristeza.

Me siento sola, una simple basura que no sirve en este mundo, porque en vez de Pansy no fui yo la que colgaba del sauce.

Harry no aguanto escuchar esas palabras de Cho, se agacho y la abrazo, fue algo inevitable, una conexión se formo entre ambos, algo que hace tiempo no sentía. Ella subió su cara lentamente para juntar los labios con los de Harry, pero este la soltó y se paro de inmediato.

Esto no puede ser. Estoy casado lo siento.

Y volvió a salir por donde mismo había entrado, prometió a Ginny que no le gustaba Cho, pero ese sentimiento que le provoco, ese maldito sentimiento, remordía su mente. Estaba confundido, no sabia que hacer. Tenia ganas de llorar, de devolver y besarla, abrazarla, pero quizás no porque le gustara, sino por compasión, porque el llanto y palabras de Cho habían producido un quiebre en sus emociones.

Llego al departamento en donde vivían Ron y Hermione. Al momento en que Ron le abrió la puerta Harry lo abrazo y se largo a llorar, como un verdadero niño, Ron intentando calmarlo y entender que pasaba lo hizo sentarse y le dio agua.

No se porque me siento así. Dijo sollozando.

No creo que la quieras, solo te confundió verla en ese estado, nada mas.

En ese momento llego Hermione, quien se desespero al ver a su amigo llorar, entre los dos lo aconsejaron, por lo menos no fue infiel a Ginny, se había aguantado, no había provocado el daño mas grande a la mujer que mas amaba.

Chicos, les pido discreción con esto, Ginny le queda poco para dar a luz, y ya no puede pasar malos ratos.

Cuenta con nosotros Harry, no hiciste nada malo, no te sientas culpable por nada. Dijo Hermione abrazándolo. Harry cansado se fue a su casa a dormir.

Harry y Ginny despertaron sobresaltados, ya que el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Harry se coloco sus anteojos medio dormido vio el reloj eran las una de la madrugada y apresuradamente contesto. Su rostro se coloco pálido del mismo color de la nieve, colgó el teléfono, Ginny asustada le preguntaba que pasaba mas Harry no respondía trago saliva y dijo.

Pavarti, Pavarti.

¿Qué paso con ella?. Dijo Ginny histérica.

Esta muerta. Padma me aviso recién llorando le entendí muy bien pero ahí que dirigirse inmediatamente a su casa.

Se vistieron y cosa de minutos ya se encontraban tocando el timbre de la casa de Padma. Al momento que entraron adentro ya se hallaban todos los demás amigos (incluyendo Malfoy, Amanda, Goyle y Crabbe). La abrazaron, no paraba de llorar. Se encontraba totalmente en estado de shock al igual que los que estaban allí.

Neville se armo de fuerzas y saco su voz.

Murió Pavarti.

Harry y Ginny se horrorizaron.

Padma fue a comprar al supermercado y cuando volvió la hallo en el baño, metida en la bañera llena de sangre desnuda, nosotros ya dimos aviso al inspector Wilkinsons, viene en camino, dijo que nadie la viera y nadie tocara nada de lo que hay allí.

Al minuto después llego el inspector con su grupo de trabajo. Luego de que habían sacado el cadáver y desocupado el baño se comunico con los demás.

Bueno… haber aquí falta un sospechoso¿Dónde esta la srta. Chang?. Grito enojado.

Todos se miraban perplejos con la reacción del inspector.

Ella, es una pieza clave de este rompecabezas, ella vivía con la victima.

Luna tímidamente salio de su estado de shock y hablo.

La fui a buscar a su departamento, pero estaba completamente ebria, dormida en la alfombra con una caja de tranquilizantes. Fue inútil despertarla por lo que me vine.

¿Y usted que hacía allá. Tan tarde?.

Con el llamado me puse tan nerviosa que pensé que era en casa de Pavarti no acá.

La victima fue asesinada entre las seis de la tarde y once de la noche. La forma de su muerte fue idéntica a la de la srta. Parkinson, por lo que se trata del mismo asesino. En su brazo poseía la misma marca que otra victima, por lo que es más evidente que se trato de la misma persona que obviamente esta en esta habitación riéndose de nosotros.

Todos horrorizados lanzaron un grito ahogador que fue interrumpido por Seamus.

¿Y hay alguna huella que dejo el asesino?.

Si pero antes quiero que la dueña de la casa, Padma Pavartil me cuente que hacia su hermana sola en una casa que no era de ella.

Padma tomo agua intento calmarse y comenzó a hablar.

En la tarde salimos de compras, aprovechando que mi esposo esta de viaje. Luego vinimos a mi casa y nos pusimos a discutir, yo le dije que cuando iba a dejar de ser inmadura y… (Se quedo callada un momento y se largo a llorar) si yo no hubiese estado peleada con ella, me hubiera acompañado al supermercado y no estaría muerta. Pero pesque enojada mi cartera y salí a toda prisa y le dije que me cerrara la casa. Cuando llegue en la noche entre al baño y la halle. Fue horrible.

Gracias, sra. Patil. Hallamos un trozo de un libro viejísimo, de hojas amarillentas y arrugadas, solo se ve el numero de la pagina (65). Parece que el asesino salio rápido, por lo que dejo el trozo de un libro o quiere jugar con nosotros dando pistas.

Juro. Que el que haya sido, lo pagara caro. Yo me encargare de hacer justicia. Grito Padma. Mirando uno a uno a los sospechosos.

Eso es todo por hoy, deben abandonar la casa. La srta. Patil será llevada conmigo ya que no puede quedarse acá. Mañana comenzare con interrogaciones a todos ustedes.

No ella se va conmigo. Dijo Luna.

Todos hicieron caso a las palabras del inspector y se retiraron aunque no lograron conciliar el sueño en sus casas.

Pavarti me dijo que saldría de compras con Padma, me invito. Pero yo no quise aceptar, me sentía rara por lo que me quede en casa. Me sentía mal, triste, poca cosa por lo que me emborrache con una botella de wisky (decidió no revelar que estuvo con Harry, para que este no tuviera problemas) y me tome un tranquilizante y desperté hoy escuchando un mensaje de una vociferadora comunicando que Pavarti estaba muerta y que tenia que venir acá. Dijo entre lágrimas Cho, que tenía los ojos rojos y la cara pálida, por tanto wisky que había tomado.

Gracias, llame a Potter. Dijo cortante el inspector mientras su pluma anotaba lo que Cho había relatado.

Luego de que Harry fuera interrogado el inspector salio para hablar con los sospechosos.

No hay nada claro, no hay huellas de quien puede haber sido. Solo tenemos a un nuevo gran sospechoso.

Todos se miraban unos a otros, como pensando quien podría ser. Ginny se sentía mal. Susurraba al oído de Hermione quien estaba al lado suyo, que tenia contracciones seguidas.

El sr. Potter es el único que no me ha señalado que hizo entre las 6 de la tarde y las 11 de la noche, por lo que podría deducir yo que es un gran candidato a ser el autor de estos asesinatos.

Todos se colocaron nerviosos, y sus miradas se dejaron caer en Harry. Hermione, Ron y Cho sabían perfectamente lo que había echo Harry en esas hora pero por voluntad de su amigo no debían decirlo.

¿No cree que si hubiese sido yo, habría inventado una coartada mas creíble?. Interrumpió Harry con firmeza.

Entonces, somos todo oído para escuchar su versión. Respondio placenteramente el inspector.

Ya le dije que no puedo, pero use la cabeza y piense que un asesino no dejaría nada para que sospecharan de él. Exclamo Harry tranquilamente.

Bueno espero que el Wizengamot opine lo mismo que usted Potter, o sino los dementores lo estarán esperando ansiosos de sacarle hasta el ultimo recuerdo feliz de su mente. Grito el inspector mientras empuñaba la mano sobre la mesa, alterado. Harry recordaba con claridad su ultimo encuentro con el Wizengamot, cuando se hallaba en quinto de Hogwarts lo absolvieron de toda culpa por haber utilizado el patronus delante de Dudley, y aunque sabia que era completamente inocente y que se podría salvar de pasar malos ratos si contaba lo que hizo, estaba firme en su posición de no contar nada para no hacer sentir a Ginny mal.

Creo que es todo, Potter me acompañas. Dijo jactándose el inspector.

Ginny y Cho comenzaron a ponerse histéricas, sus corazones comenzaron a latir bruscamente, las contracciones a Ginny eran mucho mas fuertes pero se hacia la valiente para no incomodar a Harry en el mal momento en el que estaba. Cho por su lado sabia que Harry iría al wizengamot por su culpa, si no lo hubiese llamado. El inspector le coloco unas esposas cuando Cho desperada, en llanto grito.

¡No!. Estaba conmigo, estuvo en mi casa. Es inocente.

Ginny no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando dio un grito desgarrador tan fuerte que desde fuera se oían murmullos de la gente que hacia suposiciones de lo que ocurría. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus mejillas. El inspector retiro rápidamente las esposas a Harry, quien miraba preocupado a Ginny quien era afirmada por Hermione quien dio un grito tan fuerte con ella.

Esta botando agua, se le rompió la bolsa. Va ser mama.


	5. Capitulo VI

Gente el fic avanza. Gracias por lo reviews q han dejado. Este capitulo no es para nda d fome ojala opinen ustedes lo mismo. Se que mucha gente lo esta leyendo ya sea por aca o en mi fotolog. Actualizare dentro d unos días. Adios

CAPITULO VI: "EL NACIMIENTO DE CRISTOBÁL POTTER"

Todos sus amigos la tomaron inmediatamente para llevarla a la clínica (obviamente entre ellos no se encontraban Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe y Becker). Harry corrió a cogerle la mano, pero Ron se interpuso, Harry triste iba atrás de todos. Si no hubiese sido por ese miedo cobarde de contarle a su esposa su encuentro con Cho, al final todo le había resultado peor.

Hermione le sujetaba fuertemente la mano, mientras iban en el auto hacia la clínica.

Me duele. Se quejaba llorando Ginny, su rostro empezó a llenarse de sudor frío.

Si, se mi niña, paz. Inhala y exhala profundamente.

Hermione la miraba pensativamente mientras el auto que iba siendo conducido por Ron quien llevaba por copiloto a Harry. Hermione bajo la voz y le susurro a Ginny.

Ginny, se que no es el momento adecuado, pero debo decirte esto. Harry estuvo con Cho pero no paso absolutamente nada, nos contó a mi y a Ron, pero había preferido callar ante todos para que tu no te pusieras mal el sabe lo mal que te pone el tema.

Ginny la miro y una lágrima broto por su mejilla. Harry no le había sido infiel. Aunque había cosas que aclarar se mantenía feliz por el momento.

¿Harry donde estas?. Grito inesperadamente Ginny, quien iba recostada en el auto de manera que no podía ver nada más que el techo. Todos sobresaltados giraron sus cabezas para que le pasaba.

Tranquilita, estoy aquí. Dijo tímidamente Harry.

Quiero tu mano, tu mano. Exclamo entrecortadamente Ginny.

Harry le dio su mano y sus ojos vidriosos sonrieron a Hermione en señal de agradecimiento.

La subieron a una camilla y a toda prisa ingresaron a la sala de maternidad. Señalaron a Harry donde debía ponerse el vestuario para poder asistir al parto. Este nervioso se coloco como pudo el traje. Hermione y Ron le sonrieron en señal de apoyo. Respiro profundamente e ingreso.

Ginny se encontraba gritando como un cerdo ante de ser faenado (disculpen el ejemplo pero es que no se me ocurrió otro animal) estaba lleno de enfermeras. Harry se quedo paralizado, su sangre se congelo. La matrona le dijo que se acercara al lado de Ginny y tomo su mano e intentaba calmarla.

Ahora vamos. Puja con todas tus fuerza. Espeto la matrona.

1, 2, 3 grrrr!. Grito Ginny.

¡Dije con todas tus fuerzas muchacha!. Dijo con voz dura la matrona, Harry le daba apoyo viendo todo el dolor que le causaba.

Ginny de nuevo pujo mas todavía no era el momento. Luego de diez intentos Harry diviso entre medio de las piernas de Ginny quien había lanzado un grito de alivio vapor, entre ese espeso vapor oyó el llanto de un bebe que era tomado por la enfermera y llevado al pecho de Ginny. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar, la emoción lo embargaba intensa y profundamente. Beso al bebe y a Ginny quien también lloraba de emoción.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y el bebe se calmo y dejo de llorar.

Mi pequeño y adorado Cristóbal.

Le susurro al oído del bebe cuando la matrona se lo pidió. Salio de la sala. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados esperando que todo saliera bien. Harry al verlos volvió a llorar y grito "nació". Hermione quien igual se emociono corrió a abrazarlo junto con Ron.

Las semanas pasaban y con ella se apaciguaban todos los problemas que habían tenido Harry antes del nacimiento de su hijo.

Cristóbal crecía muy bien y sano. Saco los mismo ojos de Ginny pero era idéntico a harry (característica que se la recalcaban mucho a Harry, quienes habían conocido a sus padres). El inspector se encontraba tratando de encontrar de donde provenía esa página de libro.

Padma no había mejorado mucho desde la muerte de su hermana, se llevo a vivir a Cho con ella, para poder vender el departamento de Pavarti. Y con ella empezaría a averiguar quien fue el asesino de Pansy y Pavarti. Más no habían obtenido ninguna pista, ya que un pedazo de libro no era suficiente, pero estaban alerta a la más mínima señal que inculpara al verdadero asesino, estaban trabajando a la par con el inspector.

Malfoy por su lado comenzó a salir con Amanda Becker, quien dejo botado a su novio.

Draco, me acompañarías a revelar unas fotos. Espeto Amanda sutilmente.

¿Fotos¿Qué fotos?. Dijo frunciendo el seño Draco.

Te acuerdas que tiempo atrás, yo comente que andaba con una cámara muggle en la fiesta y quiero ver el contenido de las fotos que saque.

No, estas loca. No quiero recordar esa fatal noche. Dijo alarmado.

Pero si eso solo para ver las fotos, no para encontrar al asesino.

Draco la miro miedo al ver la expresión de sus palabras al referirse al asesinato. Pero accedió en acompañarla y así fue.

Amanda le paso al vendedor de la tienda el rollo de fotos, y fue a dar una vuelta por el centro comercial mientras revelaba las fotos. Al cabo de una hora retiro las fotos, intento verlas en ese preciso momento, pero Draco le aconsejo mejor que en casa por lo que tubo que esperar a llegar a ella.

Mira, que bellas fotos. Exclamo sonriendo Amanda.

Draco se las arrebato de la mano y con un gesto de asco las lanzo lejos.

Sales con el imbecil de tu ex novio.

No seas así, no lo digo por él, lo digo por mí. Reconoce que salgo bella. Dijo mientras recogía las fotos.

Siguió una por una hasta que nuevamente interrumpió.

Mira acá, yo te vi con Pansy cuando los escuche discutir. Dijo señalando unas fotos al exterior del castillo. Luego de recorrer otras fotos su rostro se transformo, un pánico inmenso se apodero de ella, quedo paralizada.

¿Qué te pasa?. Dijo Draco, quien al ver que no respondía le quito la foto de la mano.

Esa no es Pan- pan – sy Parkinson. Dijo aterrorizada.

La foto relataba una escena borrosa como si se hubiese movido, pero se podía ver claramente la parte de abajo del vestido de Pansy, quien era agarrada por una mano de un hombre de la muñeca de esta. Al misterioso ser solo se le veía su mano y parte de la muñeca desvista, ya que la ropa se le había subido por el ajetreo.

Tu sacaste esta foto. Pregunto Draco horrorizado.

En ese momento Jean (su ex novio) me movió cuando intentaba fotografiar a un fantasma del castillo por lo que fotografíe cualquier cosa.

Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que nuevamente ella interrumpió.

Este que sale acá, de seguro es un asesino, completamente comprobado que es un hombre Draco te das cuenta. Esto descarta a muchos sospechosos y al gigante ya que sus manos se verían gruesas.

Llévaselas al inspector. Dijo Draco pasmado.

Los días seguían pasando mas no había nuevas pruebas, que inculparan a alguien más.

Con la fotografía no se logro descifrar nada por lo que Amanda se las guardo para ella y prefirió callar y no contar a los demás para no informar al asesino que tenia una pista valiosa, por otro lado Harry celebraría el bautizo de su hijo con sus amigos en la casa por lo que todos se encontraban reunidos en ella.

Profesora, perdón Directora Mcgonagall, la verdad es que el chico que me presento es un buen guardián, justo lo que necesitaba mañana vendrá a Londres conmigo para ir al estadio a entrenar y ver si queda o no. Comento Harry delante de todos, mientras comían y celebraban al bebe.

Si, te dije que él era lo que necesitabas.

¿Y cuando viene su bebe Hermione y Ron?. Pregunto Dean.

No se, pregúntale a Ron. Exclamo Hermione.

Estamos en campaña, hace tiempo, pero no ha pasado nada. Estamos preocupados porque según Hermione en su familia ha habido problemas de esterilidad, pero iremos al doctor a descartar esa mala idea.

Harry se sorprendió al ver que sus amigos no le habían comentado su problema.

¿Y cuando se casan?. Pregunto Goyle señalando a Luna y Neville.

En tres meses exactamente. Contestó Luna alegremente.

¿Qué tienes allí? grito Amanda señalando el brazo descubierto de Seamus.

Un tatuaje, es un símbolo que creo mi familia, que se traspasa de generación en generación. Dijo amablemente Seamus.De a poco se fue desocupando la casa de los Potter, hasta que finalmente cansados apagaron la luz y se quedaron dormidos.

Los días pasaban y la armonía nuevamente volvía a reinar en la vida de todos.

Luna y Neville seguían preparando su boda fervorosamente. Padma y Cho se recuperaban poco a poco del trauma ocasionado por la muerte de Pavarti. Draco con Amanda, ya habían consolidado su amor. Ginny estaba totalmente ilusionada y encerrada en si misma con su hijo.

Mcgonagall, nunca más volvió a mostrarse nerviosa luego de la reunión que tuvo con Harry, pero este con Ron y Hermione pensaban que ella tenía una pista clave de quien era el asesino. Estos dos últimos por mas que intentaban procrear a su primogénito, no lograba, según explico el sanador (Ron se opuso a la idea que se controlara con un muggle) Hermione tenia un ciclo muy complicado y que costaría poder procrear, pero según unos métodos mágicos se podrían.

El inspector por su parte seguía la investigación misteriosamente, sin dar ni una pista más sobre algún hecho, y según pensaba Harry estaba esperanzado en que volviese a matar muy luego.

Harry se levanto más temprano de lo habitual. Sus vacaciones se le acababan y todavía no hallaba al buscador capacitado para sustituirlo en el equipo, por más gente que fuese a probarse, Harry rechazaba a todo aquel que montaba la escoba. Se dirigía a su última oportunidad de encontrar a alguien con las capacidades parecidas a él. El muchacho de Gryffindor que Mcgonagall le señalo.

Llego a eso del medio día al castillo. Con permiso autorizado de la directora (Mcgonagall) saco de pociones a Jack Dolohov. Un chico de sexto, era alto. Para Harry demasiado para su edad, de cabello castaño claro y ondulado (a Harry le pareció ver una imagen masculina de Hermione en él) y de ojos verdes.

Harry lo llevo al campo de quidditch monto la escoba ascendió por el cielo y Harry lanzo la snitch, la rapidez y exactitud con que este se movía era totalmente sorprendente. Harry encontró lo que necesitaba por lo que pidió de rodilla a Mcgonagall para que le diera el día libre para llevarlo a Londres y hacerlo practicar en el estadio oficial.

Luego de un largo rato convenció a Mcgongall, por lo que los dos de un solo "Crack" desaparecieron.

Primero, vamos a mi casa, necesito sacar algo que olvide llevar a Hogwarts este año.

Harry y él se dirigieron a un departamento totalmente muggle. Entraron y estaba todo completamente desordenado, todo se hallaba embalado, en cajas esparcidas por toda la casa.

Harry, que vergüenza traerte acá. Disculpa el desorden pero es que me cambie a vivir acá antes de ingresar a Hogwarts y no tuve tiempo de ordenar nada. Espetó tomando una caja de las cajas que se hallaban en la entrada de la casa.

¿Vives solo?. Pregunto curioso Harry.

Si. Se lo que estas pensando, se que solo tengo 17 y que esta prohibido por el ministerio, pero si vivieras con mi padre. Me comprenderías. Aparte el trabaja para el ministerio y no me delatara.

Harry estaba anonadado, toda su estancia en Hogwarts hubiese querido irse a vivir solo o con Sirius. Este hecho hizo que Harry mas quedara asombrado de Jack su nuevo buscador.

¿Qué hizo tu padre para llegar al extremo de venir a vivirte solo?.

Jack se quedo quieto con la caja en las manos, mirando a Harry incómodamente.

Disculpa, soy un torpe. Se que no me debo entrometer en tu vida. Dijo nervioso.

No, no pasa nada Harry. Siempre te he admirado y por eso te contare, puedes confiar ciegamente en mí como yo en ti.

En ese mismo instante se le cayó un libro de la caja que tenia en las manos, Harry y él se agacharon al mismo tiempo para recoger el libro que estaba abierto, tanto así que sus cabezas chocaron. Era un libro completamente viejo, de hojas amarillentas, tenia mensajes en latín, y otras en español (o ingles) con raros dibujos como procedimiento o guía para realizar algo, Harry lo asimilo con un libro parecido al que tuvo él para pociones en Hogwarts.

Gracias. Dijo tomando el libro . Mira los problemas comenzaron desde que ingrese a Hogwarts, en realidad, yo siempre fui diferente en familia. Bueno cuando yo ingrese a Hogwarts el sombrero seleccionador me destino a Gryffindor a donde estoy ahora. Toda mi familia por siglos ha pertenecido a Slytherin, por lo que se indigno por completo. Me dijo que todo era mi culpa porque siempre fui distinto, según el no tenia las características de un verdadero Slytherin y menos de un Dolohov, en realidad yo no pienso como ellos, yo creo que todos pueden aprender magia y no como mi abuelo que seguía a Voldemort.

¿Tu abuelo era mortifago?. Harry interrumpió alarmado.

Si, Antonin Dolohov. Fue un mortifago muy reconocido, una vez se arranco de Azkaban con otros mas (Harry recordó inmediatamente ese hecho cuando iba en quinto) luego lo volvieron a capturar hasta que murió desolado en Azkaban, mi padre sigue sus ideales pero nunca fue mortifago, siempre tubo miedo y no estaba de acuerdo con los asesinatos, aunque ahora dice que si estuviera él, la comunidad mágica estaría mucho mas pura. Desde allí que me hizo la vida imposible hasta que me harte de aguantarlo y un día antes de entrar a Hogwarts me vine para acá.

Habían perdido mucho tiempo escuchando la interesante vida de Jack, y seguro tendrían muchas otras oportunidades de conversar con él. Recogió unas túnicas nuevas, y salieron rápidamente al estadio, practicaron toda la tarde y Harry lo contrato oficialmente como su nuevo buscador.

En ese mismo instante pero en otro lado de Londres, se hallaba Dean, solo en su casa. Sonó el timbre y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Ah, eres tu. Dijo con desanimo.

¿A quien esperabas?. Dijo la voz.

A Mariah (su esposa) estamos un poco peleados. Pasa, pasa.

La persona ingreso y Dean se quedo callado mirando hacia la ventana.

Oye. Dijo la persona.

Dean se dio vuelta, cuando vio que tenía su varita apuntándolo a la cara. "Expelliarmus" y Dean quedo tendido inconciente en la alfombra. Era ya de noche y Dean despertó mareado en una oscura habitación, se hallaba desnudo en una tina. Miraba desesperado hacia todos lados.

Ya despertaste. Dijo una persona que solo se reflejaba su silueta por la luz de la luna. En su mano llevaba un libro abierto el cual leía concentradamente.

Dean intento levantarse, pero solo alcanzo a arrancar una hoja del libro que quedo tendido en el piso. La misteriosa persona enojada alzo la varita y grito "Imperio" y quedo totalmente paralizado, por muchos minutos le aplico la maldición cruciatus muchas veces, junto con hechizos desarmantes, se encontraba débil. Lleno de sangre por los hechizos que le lanzaban objetos, estaba amarrado a la tina, ya llena de sangre.

Me aburrí de ti, maldito. Levanto la varita y grito "Avada Kedavra" y un destello salio por la punta, quitándole la vida a Dean Thomas.

Luego de estar media hora junto al cuerpo sin vida de Dean, miro su reloj mágico y salio apresurado dejando todo tal como estaba.


End file.
